


One Direction Greatest Hits | MLB Spin the Record

by imperfectlyfine, vee (imperfectlyfine)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Jealous, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, One Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectlyfine/pseuds/imperfectlyfine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectlyfine/pseuds/vee
Summary: My first fic AND an entry for ML Spin the Record! Please enjoy!In which Adrien Agreste's 'jealous kitty mode' is activated when his classmates seem to be flirting with Marinette. Basically, just a little piece of Adrinette fluff.Edit: Sorry for the slow updates... new chapters coming soon xx
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	1. Steal My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of my entry for the Spin the Record, 'Steal My Girl'- This is the first work I ever published on here so I hope you'll all bear with me and that you enjoy xx  
> Edit: I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER REALLY SUCKS, IF YOU WANT TO PLEASE JUST SKIP THIS TO READ THE NEXT ONE, I PROMISE IT'S WORTH YOUR WHILE

Steal My Girl

Adrien Agreste was jealous. 

“There, you admitted it,” A snarky voice spoke up from the inner pocket of his jacket. “You’re  _ jealous _ .” The kwami said gleefully through a mouthful of camembert. 

Adrien fumed. “I’m not-” His protests were cut off from the low growl that escaped through his gritted teeth as he spotted Luka slide into the seat that Nathanael had just vacated, giving  _ Adrien’s  _ girlfriend an easy smile as he strummed his guitar. 

“She’s mine,” Adrien growled under his breath and, ignoring Plagg’s snickers, he ducked into a nearby alleyway. The boys had to know that Marinette was  _ his _ . 

“Plagg, claws out,” Adrien ordered, and a sulky Plagg reluctantly dived into Adrien’s ring, muttering about how “You better get me a whole wheel of camembert to make up for the one you made me abandon”. A few seconds later, Chat Noir strolled out onto the Paris streets, humming cheerfully and basking in the sunshine.

He strode into the park purposefully and made a beeline for the bench Marinette and Luka- and darn it, now Nathanael was back too, with Nino  _ and  _ Alya. 

Chat’s sharpened vision took in how Marinette’s eyes widened imperceptibly as she registered his presence. “Marinette,” Chat greeted his girlfriend, smoothly leaning across the back of the bench and wrapping his arms around her in a manner that practically screamed ‘just a friend’.

_ Yeah, totally, _ Plagg’s voice said sarcastically in the back of his mind. 

Chat told him to shut up.

“Boys. Alya.” Chat greeted the others with a much cooler demeanor. “Fancy seeing you here,” He remarked, smirking internally at Alya’s openmouthed, unabashed stare and Luka’s openly annoyed gaze. “But the weather today  _ is  _ paw-some,” Chat remarked, his smirk growing even wider as Marinette glared at him and forcefully steered him away from the group with a forced smile and a gritted “Excuse me”. 

“Adrien!” Marinette admonished her boyfriend disapprovingly as Chat leaned against the fence she was cornering him against. “Yes, Bugaboo?” Chat replied lazily, indulging in the beauty of his ‘bugaboo’. 

Her bluebell eyes were wide and accusatory, the long lashes that framed her mesmerizing eyes constantly fluttering. The slightly curling dark hair had a bluish tint in the sunlight and all Chat could focus on was his desire to run his hands through the silky strands with her cuddled against him, and he blinked slightly, jolting back to the present as Marinette started ranting. 

“You shouldn’t transform into Chat unless we’re on patrol or if there’s an emergency!” Marinette scolded and started pacing, “And I’m just hanging out with my friends- what’s the point of transforming just to get my attention?!” 

Chat pondered on whether to give her his shit-eating, toothy grin or the pout that she could never resist and went with the latter, blinking his big green eyes at his girlfriend. “But Mariiiiiii-” He whined. “I don’t want those boys around you… you know perfectly well that they like you…” 

He got interrupted by Marinette’s unsuppressed giggles. She put her arm around his shoulder and rested her head against his arm, “Come on, mon minou, don’t be silly,” She dragged him back to where the boys and her best friend were gathered and added quietly with a knowing smile, “And besides, I only have eyes for you.” 

Marinette didn’t catch the sappy smile Chat cast at her as she announced, “I’m going with A- Chat now, I have plans to meet up with Adrien.” 

Much to Chat’s amusement, everyone’s faces dropped and Luka went as far as to grab Marinette’s hand. “Hey, Marinette, we should hang out tomorrow.” Chat’s eyes narrowed as he grabbed Marinette’s other hand. 

“For the record, Luka,” Chat’s voice went silky smooth, an unspoken warning in the air. “I don’t think I- Adrien would appreciate it very much if it seems like his girlfriend’s seeing someone else.” His tone went light again, “After all, that’s why he sent Paris’ most esteemed superhero to escort his Princess.” Chat couldn’t resist the urge to flex his muscles, knowing full well that Alya was furiously taking picture after picture. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and elbowed Chat, and the two left, snickering to themselves. 

“Mari?” Adrien asked, a distance away from the park. 

“Yes, Kitty?” 

Adrien’s arm slipped protectively around her waist. “You know that you’re mine, right?” He asked hesitantly.

His Lady’s laughter filled the air. “Of course I do,” She answered with a teasing lilt in her voice, and without waiting for his answer, she stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to kiss him.

As their lips met, Adrien relaxed into her touch. This- it was right, it was love, it was perfect and it was just him and his lady together. And he knew that although life was never ‘perfect’, Marinette was by his side and just the knowledge of that was enough to get them through anything.


	2. Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien accidentally finds out Ladybug's secret identity and Marinette starts avoiding him like she usually did whenever there was a problem, but now she resolves to set everything right and tell Adrien about her true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEE A NEW CHAPTER! I'm so sorry for the delay, I wanted to post a few hours ago but ao3 was down, so here we are! I hope this is better than the last chapter haha... anyways enjoy and have a great day! xx  
> Edit: Thanks so much to @ThrawnCA and @Kizerain for beta reading the fic!   
> Edit #2: I've decided to do a separate fic for Ready to Run which will be published asap, thank you for all the reads xx

The rose was crushed, just like his heart.

Adrien Agreste stared morosely at the remainders of the rose he had once proffered towards his Lady, the red petals scattered under his foot and starkly standing out against the pale floorboards.

His eyes went to his glowing laptop screen and instantly regretted it as the electrifying, blue-eyed gaze of Ladybug met his eyes, a fresh wave of sadness and guilt crashing into his heart.

If only Adrien was sure that Ladybug hadn’t detransformed before he looked, he wouldn’t have seen her civilian form and everything would be all right…

  
  


_ “Spots off!” Ladybug panted, landing gracefully behind a tall brick wall, a cloud of red sparkles surrounding her and transforming her into her civilian form. _

_ Chat Noir landed around the corner from Ladybug, anxious to know whether his Lady had gotten hurt, whether the akuma had hit her- He detransformed and poked his head around the corner, only to see… _

_ “Marinette?” Adrien gasped, unable to control the gasp that burst out of his lips. The blue-haired girl turned, mirroring his shocked expression.  _

_ “...Adrien?!”  _

_ And in that moment, Adrien knew that no Lucky Charm could ever fix the fact that he and his Lady knew who the other was, and that he had really, truly screwed up. _

“Come on, kid, all this moping will get you akumatized.” Plagg commented, a hint of worry lacing through his nonchalant tone. “And besides, Ladybug-”

Adrien turned to face his kwami, who was currently floating with a chunk of camembert held protectively in his arms and crumbs on his small, chubby face, which… wasn’t exactly the first image that came to mind when thinking of an immortal, wise god of destruction.

Nathalie’s sharp knock sounded on his door, and before Adrien could process that- hell, he could barely process anything nowadays- she walked in, her brisk, put-together demeanor reminding Adrien of how messed-up he currently was. 

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since that fateful day, and all Adrien could do was to get through each day without letting his mind wander to Ladybug and get hit with a truckload of hurt at how she had been avoiding him.

Five new akuma attacks, in which Ladybug and Chat Noir refused to exchange anything outside of niceties, fighting separately instead of as a team and often getting out of the battle much more battered than before- both emotionally and physically.

Twelve school days (it had been a Friday when it happened, Adrien was certain) of stony silence, with Marinette refusing to meet his eyes and Adrien refraining from addressing her directly.

But apparently, despite Adrien’s best efforts to convince his father to let him skip class for photoshoots and Marinette’s attempts to steer clear of everyone and leave school as soon as the bell rang- with half hearted excuses like ‘I’ve got a design to work on’ and ‘Papa wants me to help out at the patisserie’- which Adrien didn’t believe one bit- they were assigned to do a project. Together.

Marinette had successfully avoided Adrien for days on end, and he made no attempts to seek her out, but at some point, they did have to work on the project. Which wouldn’t work because she wasn’t talking to him.

God, he was frustrated. He knew who his Lady was, she knew who he was, so why couldn’t they just live happily ever after? But when Adrien was met with an icy demeanor and cold silence, his vengeful Chat side was awakened. 

Two could play this game.

“Adrien.” Nathalie repeated, snapping the blond boy back to full attention. “You have a visitor.” 

Where did broken hearts go? To hole up in their bedrooms, it seemed. 

With shaking hands, Marinette Dupain-Cheng clicked on the intercom button, anxiously fiddling with the hem of her sundress.

It was with a resolute heart and a determined mind that Marinette decided to visit the Agreste mansion, both of which she had suddenly lost as she approached the looming, spiked gates.

Marinette had to make things right. (And she couldn’t stand being away from Adrien any longer.) It was always her running away from her problems every time she spotted one on the horizon, and to be honest, she had no idea why she was still avoiding Adrien.

After lots of deliberation (and two huge buckets of ice cream aaaand a whole lot of romance movies- Tikki had sworn that Marinette had watched everything that had the faintest hint of romance on Netflix-) Marinette had come to a realization. 

She was truly stupid.

Marinette could see how hurt Adrien was, thanks to her. If only he knew that all she had wanted since she was 14 was to throw her arms around him and kiss him. 

She just felt so embarrassed that the boy that she had been continuously rejecting over the past 3 years was the same one that she had been rejecting him for, and that he actually liked her- the version of her who wasn’t clumsy and could form coherent sentences around him.

But now… She was here to do what she should’ve done the second she had found out. 

Adrien might not forgive her, but she owed it to him to _ try _ . 

“Yes?” Nathalie said in a clipped, cold manner. 

Marinette took a deep breath and smoothed down her hair. “May I see Adrien, please?” 

Nathalie was infuriatingly silent on the other side for what seemed like forever, and with each passing second, Marinette’s nervousness grew, until she felt like backing out. “I’m sorry, Adrien doesn’t meet fangirls,” Nathalie said coldly.

A burst of anger and determination surged through the petite bluenette and she snapped, “Actually, I’m his fri- classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I have a project to discuss with Adrien.” Technically, that was true, but Nathalie didn’t have to know that Marinette hadn’t even said a word to Adrien concerning the project… right? 

A hint of recognition was in Nathalie’s voice as she said, “Ah, Ms Dupain-Cheng.” She had probably hung up, as the intercom screeched with static, sending Marinette’s thoughts into a frenzy.

“Tikki, what if he doesn’t want to see me-” Marinette got cut off by the creaking of the gate as it opened, and with a pounding heart, Marinette stepped into the Agreste mansion. 

Adrien Agreste, the boy she loved, would know about her feelings. Whatever the consequences were, he deserved to know.

Adrien tiredly stood up, running his hands through his hair. “Who-” 

Behind Nathalie stood a very familiar girl, her petite figure clothed in a tight, form-fitting grey sundress with rose pink spots scattered across the skirt, her raven hair pinned up in a loose updo.

She met his eyes for the first time in weeks, the bluebell orbs reflecting his wide green ones. “Hi, Adrien.” 

Nathalie addressed him. “Adrien, you have thirty minutes before fencing practice.” With that, she curtly stepped back, leaving Adrien alone with Marinette.

The two stood in awkward silence for a minute, the tension hanging in the air, before Marinette finally snapped, throwing her arms around Adrien and burying her head in his chest before he could react. 

“Oh my God- I’m so sorry, Adrien, I love you and I’m so, so sorry that I left you when you found out my identity- I was so embarrassed- I couldn’t believe that the boy who I’ve loved for years is the same one I kept denying my feelings for-” She broke off, her face bright pink and her eyes brimming with tears.

Adrien stared at her, stunned, and took her hands away from his shoulders, barely catching the hurt look that flashed across her face. “Marinette-” 

Green met blue once again and as a small smile graced his lips all Marinette could do was to refrain from leaping at him with a kiss. “Milady, Marinette, I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you think! If you want to meet a bunch of new friends in the fandom please do join the ML Fanworks Discord server, we'd love to see you there! Everyone in the server is super encouraging, amazing and basically cool people <3 xx  
> https://discord.gg/mlfanworks


	3. They Don't Know About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Marichat/Adrinette fluff... where Chat Noir pays Marinette a nighttime visit and the two discuss whether they should continue keeping their relationship secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHOLE WEEK!!!!!!!!! *SOBS* I- to the delight of my friends- have finally fallen under the spell of anime... I spent the past week binging Ouran High School Host Club and Fruits Basket and that's why I couldn't get awake enough to write a chapter... And when I got down to work and produced this IT'S ONLY 800 WORDS- I'm so sorry but anyways enjoy! OH WAIT BY THE WAY THANK YOU SO MUCH WE GOT 1000 READS- This is my first fic and this is a huuuge milestone! Thank you for everything and I can't wait to write more in this amazing community!

The full moon shone down through Marinette’s skylight as she idly flicked through a flimsy romance novel, her heart beating incessantly. 

As the first stroke of midnight struck, a piano tune started playing on her phone, and as if on cue, a very familiar, very blond boy dropped face down onto Marinette’s bed with a cheeky smile. 

“ _ Bonsoir _ , milady,” Chat murmured and sat up to delicately kiss her cheek. “I’m surprised that you’re not asleep.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and greeted him. “ _ Coucou, ma chaton, _ ” She threw her book aside with a flimsy attempt to feign nonchalance, which, to her dismay, didn’t go unnoticed by Chat. 

“Claws in,” Chat ordered, and as the green mist enveloped him, his eyebrows raised. “Mari, bugaboo, isn’t that my book?” He lazily stretched, oblivious to her reddening cheeks. 

A small grin appeared on her face. “It isn’t appropriate for a respectable young man to read such-” Marinette fanned the book in front of her face to hide her embarrassment- “Trash-” 

Adrien leapt on top of her and started tickling the dark-haired girl, ignoring her giggles and the snorts coming from the kwamis hiding in some corner. 

“Marinette, ma petite, is everything all right?” Sabine Cheng called, poking her head up the trapdoor with a concerned look on her face. “I was going to sleep when I heard you laughing.” 

Adrien quickly darted under Marinette’s covers, aware of Mrs. Dupain-Cheng’s wary eyes scanning the room in a motherly manner and Marinette’s anxious ones darting towards him. 

As Mrs. Dupain-Cheng left with a brisk yet affectionate ‘goodnight’, Marinette let out a sigh of relief. “Chaton-” Adrien looked up at the sound of his nickname and tilted his head, questioning. “Maybe we should tell everyone…” 

Adrien’s emerald eyes widened and he frowned. “Bugaboo, we both know that it’s not this simple- ma père- Chloé-” A shadow flitted across his pale face as he imagined his father’s reaction if he ever told him that he was in love with a ‘commoner’- who was Ladybug in disguise. 

He would definitely be disowned. 

Not that it mattered, of course, Adrien concurred. He wouldn’t let his father dictate his life- (or so he thought). 

Marinette turned, her big eyes wide and earnest. “Adrien, sneaking around like this… I don’t want to. My parents, and Alya and Nino- they should know…” 

Four months had passed since Chat and Ladybug had revealed their identities to each other, and it was safe for Adrien to say that it had been the best four months of his life. 

Sure, not being able to freely hold Mari’s hand or kiss her in public was torture, but for his Lady, he would do anything if it meant that he could spend another day with her- even another minute, with her small, tender hands running through his blond locks and his arms wrapped around her waist-

“Adrien?” Marinette whispered, hesitantly staring into his eyes and nearly missing the miniscule nod that he gave her. “I mean- I don’t mind if you want to keep this a secret- keep us a secret- I’m so sorry for bringing this up- I’m rambling again-” 

He let out a shaky laugh and hugged her tightly, “Mari,  _ ma princesse _ , your wish is my command- and besides...” He paused for a second, then said, “...I would do anything for you, you know that, right?” 

The petite girl rolled her eyes again and stared up at the pitch-black sky above her, lost in thought. “Mon minou, I know… but- as you said, ton père- it’s best not to tell him anyways.” Marinette cut off, her ink blue eyes closing for a fraction of a second as the traumatizing events of Chat Blanc flashed through her mind. 

Everything- Everything that happened on that day made sense now, especially what little Marinette had divulged from Bunnyx, and though she didn’t know everything, she was sure that letting Gabriel Agreste know about their relationship could lead to nothing but trouble. 

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, worried about his girlfriend’s sudden silence, then closed it, hugging her close to his side instead with a fond smile. 

“Marinette… no matter what- if you’re happy, then I am too.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and stood up, noticing how her hand lingered on his for another second before she pulled away.

“Claws out,” Adrien commanded, and as Plagg got sucked into his ring, he leapt onto Marinette’s terrace and poked his head back into her bedroom. “Goodnight, milady- sweet dreams.” 

Marinette craned her head to watch as Chat Noir bounded across rooftops with a faint, bittersweet smile playing on her lips, Tikki nestled snugly on her lap. “Goodnight, ma chaton… it’s you and me against the world.” 

She tucked herself underneath a pile of blankets, and as she did, she could faintly hear the ‘always’ that carried across the wind into her mind and her dreams. 

Marinette loved Adrien and he loved her. Whatever happened… at least she knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you guys like to see next? More fluff or some angst? Post-reveal or pre-reveal? Anyways as I said in the past chapters please do check out the ML Fanworks server! Have a great day xx

**Author's Note:**

> So we got this done! Have a good day and Happy New Year! xx  
> EDIT: I REALLY SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER-  
> Edit: Please feel free to check out the ML Fanworks server! It's a great place and everyone's super supportive! https://discord.gg/mlfanworks


End file.
